The Candidate's Speech
by AgentRez
Summary: Pointless Olitz fluff, set during Fitz's first campaign. While riding on the campaign bus through Virginia, Fitz gives Olivia some interesting edits to his stump speech. Mature T - probably borderline between T and M rating, but I gave it a T because I don't think it's more explicit than the real show. Still, not for little kiddies.


_This is a little piece of pointless fluff inspired by a line in my other story, "If You Could See Me Now." It takes place during Fitz's first campaign, sometime between the flashbacks in 1x06 and the flashbacks in 2x11. The characters and storyline belong to Shonda and ABC, and Fitz's speech is actually an adaptation of one of Mitt Romney's speeches from 2012, so I guess that part of the story belongs to him and/or his speechwriters._

* * *

Olivia sits on the campaign bus, trying to keep her cool and act professional when Fitz approaches. It's been over a week since they have last had the chance to be alone together, and as much as she doesn't want to admit it, being so close but yet so far all day every day has been making her a little crazy.

She thought it would be driving him crazy too, but he is all professional when he approaches her and hands her a document. "Ms. Pope, I made some edits to the speech I'm supposed to give later today in Norfolk. Would you mind taking a look and letting me know what you think?"

"Okay, sure..." she says tentatively. She doesn't know why he is making edits to the speech so last minute and when they finally have a message that seems to be working.

He then walks away, making a point of sitting a few rows behind her on the other side of the aisle. She had forbidden him from sitting next to her after the last bus trip, when he was looking at her constantly and sneaking little touches that she was afraid would tip off someone else on the bus to their relationship, not to mention making it impossible for her to get any work done. Now, however, she is wishing he would come sit next to her. She misses him.

With a sigh, she starts looking at his handwritten edits to the speech he is scheduled to give that afternoon. She stifles a gasp when she sees his first "edit": [Author's Note: Fitz's edits are portrayed as follows: italic is the speech, underlines are the parts he crossed out, and bold are the things he added.]

* * *

 _I think even more important during the debate was the chance to talk about where we're going in the future and what I'd do._ _What Governor Reston described was, in my view, a — a reiteration of the status quo. He's going to keep doing the things he's done in the past. _**I'd push you up against the wall, yank off those shorts that are driving me crazy, push your shirt up and kiss my way down your body, all the way down.**

* * *

Olivia now realizes why Fitz chose a seat one row and across the aisle from her - so he can watch her reaction as she reviews his "edits" to the stump speech. She turns around quickly and glares at him, then reaches for her bag so she can hide it away.

"That was fast. You okay with the changes?" he asks, loudly enough that someone might overhear, which forces her to play along. "Still working on it, Governor. Just looking for a pen so I can mark it up."

She grabs a pen out of her bag and reluctantly continues reading, keeping her head down to avoid looking at him.

* * *

 _I believe we should take advantage of it,_ _put American workers back to work and use a resource that's abundant and cheap and can be burned in a clean way_ **the fact that Mellie finally went back to Santa Barbara** _._

 _Governor Reston is proposing a big, wasteful stimulus package. He's going to hire more government workers if he can._ **I'm going to give you your very own stimulus package tonight. I'm going to touch you and kiss you and stimulate you until you're writhing and moaning my name like you did when we were in the Jacuzzi in Houston last week.**

 _And people ask me how I'm going to do that, I said — again, as I said the other night, I'm going to cut out programs we don't absolutely have to have_ **run my hands and tongue all over your perfect body, teasing you until I have you begging me to touch you where you want it the most.**

 _As I said during that debate, I will cut federal spending, I will cap federal spending, and I'll get us on track_ _to a balanced budget_ **by laying you on the bed, kneeling in front of you, and pulling your amazing legs up over my shoulders. I can't wait to watch you throw your head back and struggle not to scream as I drive deep inside you.**

 _I'll pursue a comprehensive strategy to_ _confront China's unfair trade practices_ , **give you orgasm after orgasm** , _and I'll do that from day one_  
**the first second we're alone together because it's been way too long since I've been able to touch you, taste you, or feel your body against mine.  
**

* * *

Olivia finds herself squirming in her seat, struggling to ignore the growing sensation between her legs as she keeps reading. She's pretty sure she's being discrete enough that nobody else would notice anything, but she knows Fitz is sitting a few rows behind her thoroughly enjoying watching her squirm, and that is making her crazy. After a moment, she gets a determined look on her face and decides to turn the tables by making some edits of her own.

She writes a little note in the margin next to his edits:

* * *

 **Your account of what happened in Houston is too one-sided. You should add a line about the way you were gasping and squirming and begging when I straddled you and took you up against the vent in the Jacuzzi.** **Your stimulus plan sounds promising, but I think you need to give more details about it. Is that the only position you want me in? Do you want me naked right away or do you want me to wear my white silky negligee? How many times do you want me? Is your stimulus plan designed to be one-sided, or do you want me to provide some stimulus too? Do you plan to be in charge the entire time, or will you let me push you down on the bed and relax while I have my way with you? These are important questions that the voters will expect answers to.**

* * *

Olivia resists the urge to grin as she gets up and hands the speech back to Fitz. "Here you go, Governor. I like your ideas but I made a few additional suggestions. Let me know what you think," she says casually. Now it is his turn to glare at her as she leans against the seat across from him and waits for him to review her changes.

"That's good. I like that," he says, struggling not to show his excitement. "Tell me this is the last stop of the day."

"It's the last big rally, but you've got the CPAC gala tonight back in DC. You should have a couple hours to rest and get changed in between," she says, sneaking him a quick wink when she is sure nobody is looking.


End file.
